Legend of Link: The Warrior of Truth
by FierceShadow99
Summary: I have re-written my story and would love help due to the fact that I am hopelessly lost as to how to write stories, but hopefully I get more readers and reviewers which means I won't waste my time writing junk I WANT TO KNOW THAT THIS IS GETTING READ! What would happen in Twilight Princess if Link lost the final battle? !NEW TIMELINE! Anything Nintendo is not mine.


Sorry guys! I want to have this story perfect so I've been busy racking my brain for something good and not knowing how to use fanfiction also doesn't help, but I've got something that should be worthy of my fans... should I adopt any…

_Sheik_

The blue-garbed Sheikah was hurrying to the Hidden Village, with what was at stake there was no time for hesitation. The unspeakable had occurred and no one else would know what to do. Upon arriving at the Hidden Village, Sheik entered a secret cave and rushed to an open chamber that looked to be a throne room of some sort. It had an odd symbol on the floor in the middle of the room. With no time to worry about such things Sheik approached the figure on the throne at the end of the room. He knelt down and bowed.

"O Great One, I bring grave news…" Sheik said solemnly

"What is the matter dear?" Anjean asked sweetly, "And please, no need for titles and stand up would you."

"Link has… I'm afraid Link has fallen to Ganondorf." Sheik responded as he stood

"What?! I would like for you to explain." Anjean said worriedly

Sheik took a deep breath and started, "As the fight was ending, Link went for an _Ending Blow_, but the Gerudo King rolled out of the way and removed the Master Sword from Link's grasp. Upon doing so Ganondorf performed his own _Ending Blow _on the Hero of Time… and he didn't miss…" Sheik finished in a depressed tone.

"Oh dear, this would have been best avoided" Anjean said mostly to herself. Then to Sheik "What exactly happened afterward?"

Sheik thought for a moment, getting his thoughts off of Link's death. "The area inside the ring Ganondorf created and the fighters were turned to stone and the stone arena faded away, disappearing to some place." Sheik explained.

"That's great!" Anjean exclaimed

Sheik was puzzled, "...Huh?"

"They are frozen in time, and they are probably in the Sacred Grove, The Hero of Time can't die, but he also can't resume time and undo his fate without help." Anjean explained.

Sheik was shocked and still slightly confused, "So… Who will save him?"

"Why dear. Haven't you figured it out?" Anjean asked

Sheik had, but he didn't think it was true, "Do you mean… Me?" Sheik asked hesitantly.

Anjean smiled and said, "Yes dear, you are The New Hero."

_Link_

The Hero of Time closed his eyes as the blur of his blade went through his chest. He was expecting unbelievable pain, and a triumphant laugh fading as he would have been dead. Would have… He opened his eyes. The view presented before him defied all sense of logic. He was especially surprised about seeing his chest still rising and falling as he breathed. Link also saw Ganondorf on top of him, a gray, unmoving statue. The last nonsensical thing was the area around him, which was not Hyrule Field, but somehow the Sacred Grove also frozen in time

and the Master Sword was stuck in his chest, which prevented movement. Link needed to find a way out of this current predicament to fix the other problems around him. Question was; how? Upon observing the immediate area, he saw the glow of the Sage Sword nearby. Hoping it was in reach he stretched as far as he could and managed to touch the end of the handle, barely. Link tried to grasp it and managed to get his forefinger and middle finger around the handle, he pulled it close and got an actual hold on it. Without any hesitation he began sawing and hacking away at the metal between him and Ganondorf. Upon freeing himself, Link slinked out from under the Gerudo thief and stood up. Link sighed as he examined the metal protruding from his chest, "Hope the Goro-Smith can repair this…" He muttered to himself. Link then began to adjust to the feel of the Sage Sword with a few swings and grew confident in his skills with the newfound blade. Link walked around and hit the sword on random things to see if anything would happen. Sadly, it was all for naught… until Link saw something that was not there before. A Sheikah Stone placed upon the altar at the opposite end of the entrance to the dilapidated and overgrown chamber. Link strode swiftly to the stone and swung at it. What happened next was nothing less than baffling. The Sacred Grove began to transform before his eyes. It changed to the Temple of Time in the universe he obtained the Ocarina of Time. Another strike, it turned to the Temple of Time of the Sky Era. Again, it changed to the Moon Landscape he hoped to never see again. Once more, it changed back to the Sacred Grove. Upon discovering this anomaly, Link slumped down next to the Sheikah Stone and sighed heavily.


End file.
